El hermano de mi tutor
by Nai SD
Summary: En mi escuela decidieron , ponerle a cada alumno un tutor universitario para que nos ayuden en los estudios! No ... El problema no es mi tutor sino " EL HERMANO DE MI TUTOR" ... –UA– mi primer InuXKag
1. nuevas noticias

**_EL_** _**HERMANO**_** _DE_ _MI_ _TUTOR_**

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..

Hola! Me llamo Naiara ( me pueden llamar Nai .. XD!) y Aca traje mi primer InuXKag ! Espero que les guste! Y ya saben cualquier critica , sugerencía , tomatasos etc. Aganmelo saber! No me ofendó jajaj! Dejen Xfis sus review!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Rumiko ... Y los cap van a ser cortis! Los dejó leer ...

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..

.

**Nuevas noticias**

.

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..

– Ummm mamá gracias por el desayuno! – dije mientras ponía la taza en el lavaplatos , salude a mi abuelo , a Sota y a mi mamá con un beso. Me calce los zapatos y salí rumbo a la escuela en mi bicicleta

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi , tengo 16 años , mi cabello es negro voluminoso y ondulado , mis ojos son marrones comunes y corrientes , mido un metro sesenta y cinco y soy delgada! Pero tampoco soy una plancha! Jajaj Que veo en el espejo a una chica sin gracia! Aunque mi familia y amigos para alentarme dicen lo contrario!

Empezamos el año escolar hoy – Hola chicas!– las saludo , ellas siempre llegan como media hora antes! No porque sean puntuales sino porque se ponen a cuchichiar , son como las paparasis!

– Hola Kag – me saludan al unisono mis amiguis. Nosotras somos inseparables!

– Vieron chicas que escuche que a partir de ahora compartiremos "el establecimiento educativo" con universitarios! – dijo Sango la mayor de las cuatro , ella tiene diecisiete es alta de ojos marrones cabello largo lacio y negro con muy lindo cuerpo!

– Ay que bueno! Veremos todos los días a lo guapos y sexys universitarios! – comentó Ayame , una peliroja que tiene aspecto de niña con esas dos colitas que usa! Pero es la más picarona también!

– Si ... Pero también vendrán "las" universitarias con esos cuerpos, con esa honda de superioridad que tienen!– notese el sarcasmo de Rin al señalar a dos universitarias que entraban! Ella es la más seria de las cuatro , es por días la más chica y es muy guapa también con ese cabello negro sedoso y brillante!

– Bueno chicas! Es hora de entrar – les dije , yo la misma aguafiestas de siempre!

**Oo°oOo°oOo°°**

Ya pasaron seis meses desde el comienzo de clases , ya nos acostumbramos a ver Dioses Griegos caminando por los pasillos , en los patios , en biblioteca etc. Y también a sus "conpañeritas" con escotes asta el obligo! Con chupines ultra ajustados polleras que no dejan nada a la imaginación etc . Suertudas ellas que ya se desarrollaron y pueden usar las ropas que quieran , nosotras siempre debemos andar con una chomba blanca , pollera tableada verde arriba de las rodillas , medias blancas asta la rodillas y mocasines negros! típicas colegialas..

Hoy estábamos todo el alumnado presenté en el salón de actos. Tanto los de la preparatoria como los universitarios y frente a nosotros se encontraban el Sr Robert ( director de la preparatoria) como la Sra Heller (directora de la universidad ) los vicedirectores y algunos profesores!

– Estimados alumnos y alumnas , señora directora , profesores y profesoras : ustedes se preguntarán porque tanto alboroto , lo que pasa es que los profesores me han traído un interesante proyecto para mejorar el nivel de educación! – hizo una pausa bebió agua y continuó– el mismo consiste en que alumnos de la universidad , ayuden en sus estudios al chicos de la preparatoria , los chicos están más preparados para rendir los exámenes y los jóvenes ponen en practica lo que aprendieron! – se paso la mano por el cabello y continuo– La semana que viene se harán los sorteos para unir a cada tutor con su alumno! Los mismos deberán pasar tiempo juntos para estudiar ... Sin más que tengan unos buenos días ! – con esto último se despidió!

– ¡ ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE NOS PODÍAN DAR ! – gritó mi peliroja amiga

– Ay no grites ... Para ti es bueno porque te va mal en la escuela! – le retó Rin

– Ahh por eso también ... Pero la emoción va porque mira si nos tocan es dioses peliplateados– dijo soñadora Ayame

– Ayame , somos cuatro nosotras y ellos solo son dos! – indignada Sango

– Si pero , saldremos nosotras– dije abrazando a Ayame , cosa que provoco los celos de Sango .

Y así nos quedamos discutiendo y soñando que entre quinientos chicos justo nos iba a tocar a nosotras "estudiar" , con algunó de los Taisho! Para mi preferencia y la de Rin : Sesshômaru, para Ayame y Sango ; InuYasha

Si habré soñado desde que lo conocí con ese peliplateado! Dios es tan hermoso y además es mucho más maduro que su hermanito InuYasha! No se que le ven Ayame , Sango y todas las que babean por el! ... Ya quiero que sea la semana que viene!

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..

**~Nai~**


	2. No soy Kikyoo

Holis! Como estan? Espero que bien! Aca ay un nuevo cap jajaja! Espero que sea de su agradó y ya saben criticas , sugerencias , palabras de aliento y demás aganmelo saber! ... XD... GRACIAS A: **IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho** , por su review espero que te guste este nuevo cap y gracias a **CHICA** por su review aunque no lo entendí! Jijiji ... Gracias a los que me siguieron! Espero sus review para ver como va la historía y si gusta o necesito tomatasos jajaj!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko ... Y los cap son cortis!

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

.

**No** **soy Kikyoo**

.

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..

Camino a la escuela va una azabache muy ansiosa hoy le darán , una noticia muy importante! Quien será su tutor? La ojichocolate Pensaba en ese chico peliplateado que le robaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños

**Sueño de Kagome**

~Ella estaba en una hermosa pradera , observando a una pareja . La misma estaba integrada por una joven de cabellos azabaches largos y lacio recogidos en un moño y un tupido flequillo que caía sobre su tez blanca como la nieve! Llevaba un extraño ropaje que parecía un quimono! Blanco y rojo! Su ojos eran chocolate y reflejaba un mirada con ternura y amor hacia su novio . Su novio en cambio en su miel mirada reflejaba frialdad y tristeza , su cabello era platinado cual acero parecía que irradiaba luz propia el también usaba flequillo el cual era rebelde y también muy tupido! Su rasgos no se podían distinguir! ( por su mirada fría ella suponía que era Sesshômaru )

Ellos estaban abrazados frente a un río... Pero de repente todo cambiaba la pradera se volvía bosque , el sol se volvía luna y Kagome se encontraba atada a un árbol frente a la pareja. La joven acorta la distancias y besa a su acompañante. Kagome siente un gran dolor en su pecho y las lagrimas no tardan en empezar a resbalar por sus mejillas

– Nunca olvides que los sentimientos que te transmití en este beso son verdaderos– le dice y luego lo abraza muy fuertemente , y el joven queda dormido producto de sus encantos!

La bella Dama se vuelve una zorra! Y empieza a incrustar sus garras en la espalda del durmiente. Kagome se desespera y trata de safarce de su agarré como no lo logra empieza a gritar el nombre de su amor no correspondido! ( cosa que cuando despierta no recuerda ) De repente lo grita de una manera tan fuerte y desgarrante que el joven despierta y la divisa rapido se safa de su agarré tirando a la devuelta mujer que lo acompañaba al piso

– Kagome... – Dice emocionado , sus ojos fríos empiezan a tornarse calidos da una sexy sonrisa de lado y asegura – todo va a estar bien mi amor – mientras la abraza . Kagome se siente feliz por la forma en que la llamo!~

**Fin del** **sueño** **de Kagome**

**Con** este recuerdo Kagome llegó a su escuela! En el salón de actos ,donde en instantes se dejaría la lista con los nombres de los tutores y alumnos que salieron sorteados , se encontraba expectante casi todo el colegio incluyendo a sus amigas! Ayame se encontraba caminando en círculos como león enjaulado. Rin fingía leer tranquilamente un libro mientras miraba embobada a SU peliplateado . Y sango , como últimamente ya es costumbre estaba siendo acosada por uno de los jóvenes del grupo BATQUUEN ( Así era como se autodenominaba el grupo de los universitarios más popular : Miroku Norishi , Kouga Lee , Sesshômaru y InuYasha Taisho )

– Y así piensas conquistar a esa chica! – dice indignado Sesshômaru mientras ve que Miroku ya esta coqueteando con otras dos chicas!

– Es que ya sabes! Mi mano y ... Y .. – Decia nervioso pelinegro

– Nunca cambias! – dice InuYasha riendose – Escucharon! Hoy nos tienen que decir a que mocosito tenemos que ayudar! – poniendose serio

– Mira Inu esa no es tu novia ? – Dice Kouga señalando a una joven vestida de colegiala

– Kikyoo ... – susurra el menor de los Taisho , mientras camina en direccion de la nombrada!

– Aparece su novia e Inu! Queda como un perrito obediente! – se burla Kouga

– Eso es amor – dice Miroku soñador mientras se está comiendo con la mirada a una jovencita lo presentes ríen y niegan con la cabeza!

InuYasha corre y abraza a la pelinegra – Te extrañe un monton Amor – le susurra al oído la joven estaba inmóvil en estado de shokc – porque no me dijiste que volviste Kikyoo! – continua y la estaba por besar cuando la azabache reacciona y le encaja una cachetada

–¡PERVERTIDO! – Le grita la ya muy molesta joven . "Kikyoo" dice Inu con cara de W.T.F – No me llamo Kikyoo ESTUPIDO– Ya más calmada agrega – Me llamo Kagome no Kikyoo entendiste – le dice safandose del abrazo y llendose al ver que ya trajeron las hojas con los nombres

-Que raro! Esa joven era igual a Kikyoo , sentí ese calor que de ella emana además olía igual a ! Cuanto la extraño! Veo su rosto en todos lados... Kikyoo volvé te extraño mucho- con este pensamiento se dirigió a su grupo de amigos – Que pasi InuYasha veo que te cachetearon– comentó Miroku al ver que no era al único que cacheteaban

– Esa mocosa no era mi KiKyoo– dijo un poco triste mientras sobaba su mejilla , no podía creer que alguien rechazará un beso suyo cualquier chica hubiese aprovechado!

Cuatro jovenes se encontraban , colandose entre los alumnos para conocer el nombre de su tutor :

-Akatsuka Sango; Norishi Miroku

- Etsuko Rin ;Lee Kouga

- Higurashi Kagome; Taisho Sesshômaru

- Genji Ayame ; Taisho InuYasha

Kagome y Ayame dieron un salto emocionadas , no lo podían creer! Luego se abrazaron mientras que Sango y Rin tenían cara de desilucionadas , más Rin!

– Se los dijimos – decian muy contestas las dichosas para luego darse un abrazo de grupo! Mañana sería hora de cobrar su "premio"

Sonó mi despertador , me bané , vestí y peiné . Desayune unas ricas tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja! Tome mi hermosa bici ( regalo de mi madre ) y salí rumbo a mi colegio , hoy tendré una "cita" para alegrar los horarios con Mi tutor...

**Pov** **InuYasha**

Ayer nos enteramos los nombres de nuestros "alumnos" y eran todas mujeres ... Esta idea desde que la escuche me pareció tonta! Porque nosotros vamos a tener que gastar nuetro preciado tiempo en niñitas! Encima tres horas por día! Pero bueno son las reglas de el colegio! Encima mi "hermanito" mayor me pidió que le de la dirección de casa a su alumna por que el tenía que hacer cosas! Ni suiera se como es sino la saldría buscar lleva ya cinco minutos de retrazó! Uy miren quien entra allí la mocosa que ayer me rechazó y me dió una cachetada! Mientras espero a la irresponsable voy a tomar venganza!

– Hola Kag – le dije en tono de burla

– No me molestes que estoy ocupada! – me dijo ignorandome y pasandome de largo , nadie ignora al gran InuYasha Taisho

– Mocosa donde crees que vas me debes una disculpa! – tenía que entablar una conversación sino pensará que la estoy siguiendo

– Yo una disculpa ja si justito ahora te la voy a dar ! – le agarré del brazo – sultame Pervertido! –

– Disculpaté y lo haré – le dije desafiante

– Eso Nunca! A propósito no esta por aquí el Sr Sesshômaru tenía que hablar con el!– si que sabe cambiar de tema

– No el no va a venir y me dejó encargado a mi que le dé la direccion y eso a su alumna . Eres tú? – Asintió y ví en su cara la decilución – uy Siento haber arruinado tu sueño pero mi hermano no le da bola a niñas como tú! – Dios esta joven me hace acordar a mi novia

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..

**~Nai~**


	3. Auxilio

Holis! Aca les traje un nuevo cap! Perdón por la tardanza jejej... Espero que les guste! Ya saben : criticas , sugerencias , ideas y demás me lo hacen saber por review! Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review me animan mucho seguir con esta loca Hstory!

**_Natsu_**M: Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado ... Y sí la ortografía es mi gran problema! Pero trataré tener más cuidado ... Con respecto a los 6 meses es para que ya sea constumbre toparse los universitarios ! Jajjajaj y sí la practica hace al maestro jaja... Espero que te guste el cap ...

**_RominaZ:_** Muchas gracias por el consejo y por el apoyo! Intenté seguir tu consejo amiguis espero que te guste el cap y ya sabes cualquier cosa me dices! Bsitos

**_JenniSfru:_** si es distraido , pero lo hizo sin querer queriendo , se aprovecho un poquito! Jajaja me alegra que te guste mi historia... ! Gracias por el review y gracias a Dios ya me arreglaron el WiFi!

_**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho:**_ jejej imaginate que un completo desconocido venga y te abrazé! Yo haría lo mismo jejejej! Con respecto a las parejas tiene un proposito jejeje ... Uno de todos es el nombre del finc "el hermano de mi tutor" jejeje gracias por leerme Fiel Lectora! Y sí cualquier problem... Acudo a tí!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Rumiko ... Y los cap son cortitos

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

.

**Auxilio**

.

.

— ¡ERES UN TONTO ... ! Umm como te llamas — sabía muy bien su nombre pero mentí jaja

— Como que no sabes mi nombre jejeje no me hagas reír , chiquita me llamo I-NU-YA-SHA TA-I-SHO! Oiste o te lo repito — me deletreó su nombre mientras gritaba si que es orgulloso!

Luego de esa "pequeña" discusión , seguimos discutiendo y me dio la dirección y el teléfono fijo de su casa ... Yo la verdad que estaba un poco desilusionada quería ver a MI Tutor y me viene el molesto de su hermano! De solo pensar en él se me eriza la piel! Quien se cree ese niño caprichoso!

El timbre me advirtió que ya debía entrar a clases, iba camino a mi salón cuando ví una situación muy graciosa: Miroku el chico que "supuestamente"gusta de Sango y además es su tutor , hablaba amenamente con mi amiga asta que le frotó las pompas!

— Tienes un mosquito! —mintió sonrojada mi amiga para luego encajarle una buena cachetada!

La clase fue muy interesante por lo que se paso rápido . Salí de mi salón , pasé por mi almuerzo y observé el panorama: Rin y Kouga su tutor , estaban escudriñando un mapa mientras hablaban y señalaban cosas. En la misma mesa Miroku le decía cosas a Sango y esta se sonrojaba. Ayame junto a otras chicas perseguían por todo el comedor al menor de los Taisho , ya eh visto muchas veces esta escena y me parecía divertida pero hoy no me hacía la más mínima gracia. Busqué con la mirada a mi tutor pero no lo encontré , así que recordé que su hermano me había dicho que hoy no vendría. Me arrime a la mesa que estaban mis amigas , para comer!

Uy estas niñas me asfixian como desearía que mi novia estuviese aquí , ella las pondría en su para mi desgracia esta de viaje!

—InuYasha! — escuché el grito de mi amigo

— Que Kouga ? — respondo como puedo mientras me deshago un poco de mis " chicas"

Kouga me hace gestos para que me acerque , mientras Miroku entretiene muy bien a las chicas

— Inu , vos me dijiste que esa belleza no es tu novia verdad? — miré a la chica que me señaló era ... Kagome ... Esbozé una sonrisa

— No como crees! Esa niña no es mi Kikyoo — respondí alzando el tono de voz , mirando hacia la joven y llamando su atención

— Pues entonces esa hermosa dama será mia — se notaba muy convencido

— Eso lo veremos! — que? Que fue lo que dije! Me salió de adentro

— Que dijiste Inuyasha? — no escuchó o quiere que se lo repita

— Si ella quiere — traté de enmendarlo!

Hoy fue un día extraño para mi , mis amigas no me dieron bola estaban todas entretenidas en sus cosas , Kouga un joven alto , musculoso , de ojos azules y cabello negro no dejó de hacerme atenciones mientras que InuYasha aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para pelearme e insultarme. Encima aun no veo a mi tutor , en una hora tendré mi primer encuentro con él en su casa!

Me bañe , me puse un lindo short de jeans y una camisa blanca . Peiné mi ondulado cabello y me encaminé a ir al encuentro de mi tutor!

¡Ring Rong!

— Hola usted es la señorita Kagome — me preguntó el mayordomo ?

— si la miasma que viste y calza! Buenos tardes! — Kagome donde están tus modales

— el señor Sesshômaru la espera en la sala de estar — me dijo muy amablemente

La casa , mejor dicho la mansión era grandiosa , sus paredes estaban pintadas color blancas , las cortinas en color bordo caían como cascadas sobre los grandes ventanales! Camine un largo trecho asta que llegué a un salón con tres sillones color crema , un LCD amarrado a la pared de unas 56' pulgadas! Una pequeña mesita ratona y un puff que debía ser de la boxer que estaba junto a Sesshômaru!

— Llegaste Kagome te estaba esperando! .. Sientaté– me dijo muy cortés Sesshômaru

Yo obedecí , hablamos un rato, nos presentamos , y nos pusimos a atender el tema por cual había venido , viendo y discutiendo todos los detalles . Llegamos a un acuerdo... !

— Entonces Kag , vos venis a casa! Como si fueras a estudiar y hacemos ambos lo que queramos ya que tu no necesitas mi apoyo! —

Y la verdad no lo necesitaba ... Soy la mejor de la clase siempre sacó 100 o 90 en mis exames, así que vendré a la casa de mi tutor a divertirme jajaja

— Salgo — anunció InuYasha? De donde salió! Kagome tonta es su casa!

La tarde paso sin ningún inconveniente . Sesshômaru es una persona muy fría y calculadora! Yo esperaba otra cosa! Ahora entiendo porque muchas prefieren a su hermano! Seguramente es él! El de mis sueños!

Ahora iba camino a mi casa , Sesshômaru me había ofrecido llevarme pero yo me negué no quería causarle problemas además la noche esta muy linda

— Senorita! Me podría atar el cordón yo ya estoy viejita y me cuesta agacharme — me dijo una dulce anciana

— Claro —

Me agachó para atraérselos y por atrás alguien me sujeta y me levanta

— Auxilio ! — grito desesperada , miro de reojo al que me sostenía y luego a la anciana que se reía , era una trampa!

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

**~Nai~**


	4. Rescatada

**...Rescatada...****____****__**

.

.

El temor invadia mi cuerpo. Poco a poco intente safarme de de mi agarre pero mi secuestradores me agarraban más fuertes , mis brazos dolían a más no poder . Enseguida se me pasaron por la cabeza todas esas noticias de chicas secuestradas y unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer. Me sentía muy mal . Caí en una estupida emboscada! Uno de mis secuestradores me cargo al hombro .

Al parecer me llevarían a sus auto otro nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas . Quería gritar desesperadamente ,pero los sonidos no salían de mi a patalear captor me apegó más a su cuerpo , tenía miedo , mucho miedo ... Que querrian de mi ... ?

Siento muy cerca mio , el ruido de las lantas de un auto ... Ruego que sea la polocia , miró de reojo y no es un Audi particular negro . Mi captor epresura su paso por temor a que lo vean , pero es demasiado tarde . Para su desgracia y mi suerte el conductor parece que no vió y bajo de auto , en un habil movimiento estuvo frente nuestro ...

La mole que me llebaba dejó de caminar quedando nos frente al muchacho , lo miro y me encuentro con una hermosa mirada ambar ... Al instante supe que era un Taisho , solo esa familia tenía ese color de ojos , esa mirada color miel ,me transmite tranquiladad ... El que me cargaba iba a hablar pero una piña lo detiene.

— Sacale tus sucias manos de encima — grita el joven mientras le propina otra piña.

Parece que al "vikingo" le pico el orgullo porque me solto bruscamente... Desde el piso atemorizado y con todo mi cuerpo doliendome por el fuerte golpe . Pude ver bien la cara de mi heroe ... Era ..era..era InuYasha?

InuYasha me estaba rescatando?

— Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes ... Acaso eres su noviecito? — Le respondió el "vikingo" , ví la cara de enfado de InuYasha.

InuYasha mi novio? ... Que se cree! Ay Kagome que estas pensando ... Él , aunque no lo creas , esta arriesgando su vida por tí! Me reté a mi misma

El "vikingo" le lanzó una piña que InuYasha habilmente esquivo , El platinado era un poco más bajo que el hombre que me tenía hace unos instantes , también era más menudo , bueno cualquiera se vería mas menudo al lado de ese "vikingo" . El tamaño del gigantesco hombre le era de estorbo ya que intentaba agredir a InuYasha pero sus movimientos eran lentos e Inu los esquivaba .

— Corre Kagome y metete a mi auto! — me grito mientras esquivaba las piñas de el "vikingo"

Al escuchar su voz , me di cuenta ,es cierto , estoy libre puede ahora salir corriendo e irme , pero no puedo , no voy a dejarlo solo se areiesgo por mi y yo debo hacer lo mismo...

— No te preocupes por mi tonta , yo estaré bien corre ... — leyo mis pensamientos

Así me pare lo más rapido que pude y me eche a correr , pero como no podía ser tan facil el otro "vikingo" corrió tras mio ...

Corri lo más rapido que pude , como si de esa corrida dependiera mi vida ... Y la verdad de cierto modo dependía , me acordé de que InuYasha peleaba por mí no podía defraudarlo! No!

De repente me tope con el auto de InuYasha , no podía creerlo lo logré . Abrí la puerta rapidamente me metí al auto y le baje la traba. Mire para la calle e InuYasha había dejado al los "vikingos " en el suelo ... En que momento ocurrio?

No se pero lo bueno es que ocurrió...

E InuYasha ya estaba en el auto arrancandolo no tenía un rasjuño Wuau si que es bueno , En esto!

— NO TE NOS ESCAPARAS , NIÑA TONTA , YA HABRA MILES DE OPURTINADES! — Me gritó desde afuera unos de los "Vikingos"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre ese comentario . InuYasha conducìa el auto mirando al frente ... Noté que no estaba tomando el camino de mi casa sino el contrario a dónde me llevaría ?

— A dónde vamos InuYasha?

— A algún lugar lejos de esos estúpidos — me respondió de manera fría sin mirarme a los ojos

Pude ver la cara de indignación de InuYasha Al nombrarlos . Porque me habrá ayudado sí las pocas veces que nos vimos nos llevamos como perro y gato . Eso ahora no importa debo agradecerles , sí no hubiese sido por el ahora estaría en mano de los "vikingos"...

— Gracias InuYasha ... Ya sabe por salvarme de los "vikingos" .

— Keh! no me lo agradezcas tonta no fue nada — y ahí volvió a ser el presumido de siempre

Lo mire un poco enfadada y pude ver que estaba sonrojado .. InuYasha sonrojado?

**Oo°** **Oo°** **_Oo°_ Oo° Oo°**

Esos estúpidos no pueden hacer nada bien?

Les encargue una simple y tonta tarea . Atrapar a una niña de 16 años y no pudieron . "Es que un niñito la defendió" , fue la tonta excusa que me pusieron . Como sí yo el gran Naraku me dejara ganar por dos simples niños ... NO! Ya habrá otra oportunidad ... Sí ... Quieras o no quieras Kagome serás mía ...!

..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. ..*..+ ..*..+..*..+..*..+..*..+..*.. .

Eh aquí un new champer que le parecio? Mil perdones por lo cortito y por la tardanza no ando muy inspirada jajajan ... *_* .. Gracias a todos por sus review ...

**_IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho:_** Quien no quiere dibertirse con Sexymaru? ...Y no lamento decirte que no es Miroku ... Te habras dado cuenta! Y perdón por la tardanza ... Gracias por el review! Espero no te haya dado un ataque... ! Besitos jeejjee

**_JenniSfru:_** Bueno no es la diverción perversa que capaz pensabas ... ! Pronto lo veraz ... Y bueno aquí Inu no llegó con la capa pero si la rescato eh ... Jajaja ... Perdon por la tardanza amiguis ! Besitos!

**_ :_** Claro que la seguiré y sí a Kag siempre le pasan desastres ... Jejejej ... Saludis

**_Ayrina_** **_Taisho:_** me alegra que te guste ... Y esa es la idea .. Saludos

**Nai**


	5. Pensando locuras

**Los personajes pertenecen** a **Rumiko Takahashi** . Y **los cap son cortos!**

.

**Pensando** **locuras**

.

Acá iba yo , conduciendo por una calle que desconocía o quizá por los nervios del momento la halla olvidado , sí yo el gran InuYasha Taisho estoy conduciendo sin una meta especifica. No se donde ir o como actuar , nunca pensé en encontrarme envuelto en está situación. Llevó en mi auto a una chica totalmente desconocida. ¡En mi auto! Pueden creerlo. Siempre mantuve la idea de que mi auto es algo privado, muy pocas personas han subido en mi auto , las personas que lo hicieron son contadas con los dedos de una mano. Ni siquiera mi bella Kikyo lo hizo! No se no me inspiraba la suficiente confianza... Sin embargo a está chica totalmente desconocida le dije que entre sin pensarmelo dos veces. Acaso me atrae su endemoniado parecido con Kikyo? No eso es imposible. Okey no lo es la extraño mucho y en Kagome , si es que así se llama , la veo a ella... Mi adorada novia , la razón de que yo no este tirado por ahí borracho y falopeado! Mi Kikyo cuanto la extraño ...

Como desearía tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, ver como sus hermosos ojos chocolates se iluminan ante mi presencia , jugar con su cabello mientras la arropo en mis brazos , besarla asta que la falta de ese estúpido elemento vital necesidad lo impida , recorrer cada rincón de su glorioso cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios... Simplemente volverla a hacer mía , y llegar juntos al punto culmine de placer...

Sacudo mi cabeza! ... Debo dejar de soñar despierto sino algo en mi entrepierna pedirá atención... Snif... Debo concentrarme en conducir con extremo cuidado , aunque el cansancio quiera apoderarse de mi. Debo cuidar la vida de la joven que tengo a mi lado , ¡Pero cuando aprendere a escuchar a mi madre! Debo aprenderlo! No más trasnochar! Sí esto de pasarme una noche sin dormir me está cobrando su paga...

El tiempo sigue pasando , como agua escurredisa en una mano ... La calle se hace ruta! Y caigo en la realidad me aleje demasiado... Pero que da no? Sí da mucho la familia de está niña debe de estar muy preocupada ... Sos un estúpido InuYasha! Miro a la azabache que me acompaña y la veo que fue atrapada en lo brazos de Morfeo. Detengo el auto a un costado de la ruta y me pongo a observarla , la verdad que no puedo creer que este "angelito" sea taan mal llevada y chinchuda , no puedo creerlo! Sí ahora encuentro la diferencia que me impuse que tiene con Kikyo ... Ella es muy inocente! O al menos eso creo ... Empiezo con un lápiz invisible a delinear su delicadas facciones , labios carmin pidiendo a gritos ser besados, su piel ligeramente broceada ... Otra diferencia que tiene con Kikyo! ... Mierda! No puedo evitar las estupidez de comprarla con Kikyo! Porque diablos tienen que ser taan parecidas... En fin será mejor que duerma un poco yo también ... En pocas horas la tendré que llevar a la escuela ... Sí ahora al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

Uff siento una "linda" melodía alrededor mío! Siento que los rayos del astro Rey están asotando mis lindos parparos , pero no voy a abrirlos no , los siento demasiado pesados como para hacerlo! Ah siento un lindo aroma a lavandas ...

— InuYasha no voy a repetirlo puedes despertarte y abrirme la vendita puerta! . — Uy la melodía que escuchaba era la "dulce" voz de Kagome — Vamos estúpido! No querrás que me mee acá en tú auto no querrás? — sin querer se me dibuja un una sonrisa — Ves tonto estas despierto abre la maldita puerta!

— Que acaso no hay algo mejor que oír tus horribles gritos! Feh ya te abro niña irrespetuosa. — Jajaja se que aré que se enfade pero esa es idea no?

— Tonto , yo no fui quién te pidió que me secuestraras! Además estamos en medio de la nada ... ! — Tenía razón pero...

— Sí no te hubieras dormido , hubiese sabido donde es tú casa y ... No creerias que te iba a llevar a mi casa y ofrecerte caballerosamente mi cama verdad?

— Eres tedioso! Y muy tonto acaso no sabes que me puedes despertar ... — Okey buen punto , pero se veía taan linda ahí durmiendo .. Sacudo mi cabeza en que estoy pensando! — estas demente!

Posiblemente tenía razón y yo estoy demente... Pero es mejor eso a ser un cuerdo aburrido como mi hermano no? ... Ay esa niña siempre logra sacar lo peor de mi , y es que de otra forma no podré tratar con ella? Tonto de que otra forma la quieres tratar sí sólo es la alumna de tú hermano y nada más que eso! ... Ahora mismo seguimos discutiendo Oh Dios como grita está mujer me hace dar miedo! No puedo tenerle miedo a una mujer , no puedo ...

Bien tú ganas, sí claro ellas son así , sí no la ganan la empatan. Bien iremos a mi casa , tomaremos un rico desayuno e iremos a la escuela eso fue lo que ella dijo! Aquí estamos entrando a mi hogar dulce hogar ... Esa niña tiene un poder sobre mi que logra todo lo que quiere ... Esto no me está gustando nada , no me veo patetico obedeciendo sus órdenes , como un perro lo hace con su amo! ... Maldita sea!...

**Pov** **Kagome**

Ay estaba yo recibiendo la mirada de toda las escuela , algunas miradas de sorpresa y algunas llenas de envidia! Por que? Porque bajé de el auto junto al menor de los Taisho . Uff estos pibes parecen actores de hollywood , quieres ser popular? sal con un Taisho. Entiendo perfectamente porque todas , incluyendome a mi babean por alguno de esos dos rompecorazones ...

En fin visualizo a mis amigas y me mirar con una cara , como sí estuviera desnuda . Acaso es tan gran grave bajar del mismo auto que InuYasha y entrar casualmente a la par ... Es como sí halla cometido un asesinato ... Y bueno yo tampoco salgo de el espanto ... ¡Dormí en el mismo auto con un chico! Dios que horror... Eso lo peor que me pudo haber pasado , Snif no se para que miento sí dormí como los dioses. No debo alargarme sólo compartí el auto con uno de mis ya peores enemigos! Nada grave ... No! Sólo debere contestar un sin fin de preguntas a mis amigas y agradecer una vez más a InuYasha por haberme salvado la vida ... Nada difícil ... Nótese mi sarcasmo ...

.

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

.

Hola! Aquí traje un nuevo capitulo! Se que querrán matarme y las comprendo yo haría lo mismo ... Jejej ... Pero bueno falta de tiempo , vuelta a clases , escape de la musas y demás . Son las razones que hacen que un escritor se tarde en actualizar! Uuy parece que me estoy postulado para presidente Jejej ... Espero QUE les haya gustado el cap ... BIENVENIDOS a todos los nuevos lectores y ojalá se animen a dejar sus review que me ultra inspirar ... Gracias de verdad por todas sus hermosas palabras de aliento ... Se los kiere ... Besitos y cuidense mucho

**kariina:** claro por supuesto que la continuare! Gracias por el review ...

**Usagi13chiba:** No era ninguna broma viste! Y suerte estuvo ahí nuestro héroe para salvarla... Y la encontró porque volvía a su casa por la misma calle que Kag se había ido!... Jejej gracias por los alagos y espero este cap también te guste

**Marianux:** Uy que felicidad que te halla agradado mi fic . Te leo! Besos

**Yaelinuyasha:** oh honrrada me siento al saber que te ah gustado ... Como viste este cap fue sólo para conocer lo que piensan los protagonistas Jejej ... Besitos y perdón por la tardanza

**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho:** gracias por haberte encantado! Y sí la saqué de Crepúsculo más o menos Jejej ... Que detallista eres eh! *-*... Jejej me pareció algo diber poner esa escena! ESPERO QUE NO TE DE EL INFARTO ... Jejej ... Besitos y gracias por seguirme siempre!

**JenniSfru:** claro amiga están cortis lo cap y lo siento tanto! Espero algún día hacer la sorpresa y hacer un cap de 9.999 palabras... :(Okey eso nunca pasará ... Pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza no? Jejej ... Uy sí Inu se vería sexysimo! Jajaja .. Besotes y perdón por el retraso

**Abiy:** obvio que la seguiré ... Mejor tarde que nunca no? Jejej gracias por el review ... De verdad mil gracias ... Besos

**_Nai_**


	6. Que es lo que quieres?

**INUYASHA pertenece** a **Rumiko** **Takahashi. Los cap son cortos.**

o

**Que** **quieres** **de** **mi**

o

o

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente y así mismo las semanas.  
Dos semanas han pasado ya desde aquel día que intentaron secuestrarme. Mo relación con mi tutor Seshômaru es cordial y muy formal , sólo hablamos sobre cosas estrictamente escolares . Todos los días laborales me la pasó toda la tarde en la casa de los Taisho , a veces sola y veces con la señora Taisho. Cada tanto me encuentro con Ayame que viene a estudiar a casa de InuYasha . InuYasha, bueno el últimamente ah sido muy amable con migo , ya no actúa como el patan que yo conocía , asta se ofreció a llevarme a casa y así lo hace todos los días con la objeción que podría pasarme algo malo en el camino y me cuesta admitir que el tiene razón.

De pronto su presencia ya no me molesta , toda las tardes a las 6 más o menos viene a hacerme compañía, y eso ya se me hizo costumbre , a veces nos sentamos en su patio a mirar el atardecer en silencio. Pero no es un silencio incómodo sino lindo y agradable , y como siempre yo soy quién lo interrumpe.

—Ah estado hermoso este atardecer. ¿no te parece? —le pregunto para entablar una conversación

—Sí está pasable , pero lo que es aún más lindo la chica que tengo a mi lado —mi cara arde pero no tanto como la primera vez que empezó a alargarme.

—InuYasha tonto aras que me sonroje.

—Esa es la idea Kag , y ya lo estas

—No es gracioso. Y hoy seré afortunada y me contaras que ocurrio con tú novia. —esa era una pregunta que seguramente no tiene respuesta o al menos para mi no la hay.

—No arruines el momento ya no quiero hablar de ello. —siempre lo mismo día tras día lo pregunto y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta.

InuYasha es un chico muy reservado , muy pocas veces habla sólo el , y cuando lo hace habla lo justo y necesario. En esos ojos estrañamente dorados no hay nada que pueda verse , cada vez que quiero tratar de ver que refleja esa mirada , veo la nada misma. Eso me desespera no se lo que piensa ni que se propone...

—Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a tú casa. —me dijo y yo me paré y le seguí

Entramos en el auto y como siempre , su mirada estaba pérdida en el frente. Me encantaba verlo conducir lo hacia de una forma tan concentrada que a veces sin darse cuenta movía los labios y hacia morisquetas. Algo que lo hacia ver muy gracioso , pero a la ves hacia que mi vista se paseara por esos pequeños labios fuertes y varoniles , la imagen de yo rosandolos y mesclandolos con los míos carnosos y suabes , me atormentaba.

Pero que piensas Kagome el te lleva a tú casa de onda y como un amigo y tú estas pensando en ligartelo.

Decía mi sabía conciencia y yo me desconocía a mi misma , jamás me había atraído un chico como lo hace InuYasha y nunca había deseado besar a alguien. Pero con InuYasha todo es distinto de pronto todo en el me atrae , sus sonrisas Sexy ...

Su movimientos sexis todo en el es Sexy , de echo el es endemoniadamente Sexy. Y eso hace que cada día me atraiga más...  
Pero de repente el saber en el algún lugar del mundo hay una chica que ya ocupa su corazón y que es su novia. Me hacer sentír pésima . ¿porque? No me le pregunten sólo lo hace ...

De repente y sumida en mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que estaciona su auto frente a mi casa , se saca el cinturón , saca la llave la guarda , abre la puerta rodea el auto y llega a mi lado y me abre la puerta en un acto caballeroso.

—Muchas gracias InuYasha.

—No tienes que agradecerlo Kagome , sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto. —me dijo sonriente y me acompañó asta que llegamos a la puerta.

Pude ver por las ventanas que la sala estaba a oscuras y las percianas de la parte de atrás cerradas , como siempre tendría que pasar la noche sola , no hay nadie en casa.

—Creo que no hay nadie. —le comenté a InuYasha que estaba tras de mi .

—Te importa sí me quedó un momento, se que la idea de estar sola no te gusta. —más que como una pregunta sonó como una afirmación a la que yo no podía negarme.

—¡Sí eso quieres haslo!

—Acá no importa lo que yo quiera Kag , sino lo que tú quieras.¿Quieres que me quedé aquí contigo? Porque sí así no lo prefieres me voy.

—Claro InuYasha anda quédate.

Al decir esto Inu se fue directo a la cocina de la casa sin síquiera preguntarmelo , empezó a revisar entre la alacena los cajones y la heladera y sacó unas cuantas cosas

—¿Que es lo que crees que haces InuYasha? —le pregunte algo confundida.

—Preparó algo para que cenemos. Aunque me apetece más tenerte a ti en mi cena. —Se acercó a mi con una cuchilla en la mano y una sonrisa de lado , ¿acaso quería matarme?

—¿Que insinúas InuYasha? —el se burlo de mi y se volvió hacia la mesada dónde seguía cortando algunas cosas y demás.

—Insinuó Kag querida que te ves deliciosa. —Cuando dijo eso capte su indirecta , pero si creía que sería una más en su lista que espere sentado.

—Pues te digo que no soy comestible —InuYasha se giro de vuelta y me deboró con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Luego sonrio aprobando lo que veía. —¡Eres un depravado!

—Sabes me gustas mucho cuando te enojas , ¡Kag! —se acercó asta mi dejando unos escasos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros.

Lo suficiente corto como para que todos mis sentidos se inunden de su presencia , y mi cuerpo reaccione ante el el , sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas y como todos mis músculos se tensaban.

—¡Alejate de mi InuYasha!

—Preferiría la muerte antes hacerte de daño Kag. Quiero que sepas que no haré nada que tú no quieras . Eso hizo debo sinserarme contigo. Te deseo y no perdere oportunidad para para conseguir lo que me propongo. Eso sí con tu consentimiento.

Al principio me quedé helada con lo que el dijo. "No perdere oportunidad para conseguir lo conseguir lo que me propongo" ahora entiendo todo , la amabilidad de InuYasha , su comportamiento caballeroso..

Todo era un vil engaño de el para convencerme de caliente su cama , pero estaba muy equivocado sí cree que caería ante sus encantos como lo hacen todas esas tontas , cabeza hueca de las universitarias y también de mis compañeras. No yo nunca me rebajaria a caer en los encantos de InuYasha.

¡Nunca!

Nunca digas nunca

Escuche a mi conciencia. ¿Tendría que preocuparme?

—Ay Kag vieras la cara que pusiste Jajaja —me sacó de mi pensamiento mientras casi por poco se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

—No le veo lo gracioso al principio asunto.

—Sólo bromeaba. No me digas que te lo creiste... —El siguió riendo y yo le mire sería , el carraspeo y se alejo de mi. —Tranquila como dije sólo bromeaba además tú te haz convertido en alguien muy valioso para mi , no se como , ni cuando. Pero lo cierto es que no me acostaria jamás con alguien que valoro , ¿Amigos? .

Algo en sus palabras me dolió. Una parte de mi no quería que fuera una una simple broma. Ay momentos que me desconozco a mi misma.

—¡Amigos! —dije con una sonrisa , el siguió cocinando...

o

o

o

.*—*..* **_—*..Continuará..*_****** —*..* —*.

Hola! Chicos/as como están tanto tiempo!? Me tarde mucho lo se pero no estoy muy inspirada jaja Se que el fic está tomando una forma que ni yo esperaba pero bueno es lo que sale Jajaja Gracias todas por sus review:

**KARIN:****** claro que no la dejare así! Nunca dejaría un fic sin terminar eso te lo aseguro! Jaja muchas gracias por el review y espero la conti te guste... ! Sayo

**IvyUchihaEiriYagamiTaisho:****** Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme! Y leerme y dejarme review te lo agradezco mucho! Y sabes Kikyo sí aparecerá pero cuando nuestra pareja ya este más juntita! Jajaja . Besos

**Neri:****** Me alegra que te aya divertido y espero que la continuación te guste! Besitos

**Yaelinuyasha:****** Sí fue gracioso Jaja y ese chico está algo bipolar o la autora es bipolar Jaja gracias por leerme y espero que este cap te haya gustado!

**_Usagi13chiba:___****__** Sí la verdad mi cabeza está mUy confundida y aún no me adapto a la actitud de los personajes . Ojalá también te aya gustado este y perdón por el retraso!

**_Marianux:___****__** sí quisiste poner Kikyo aparecerá más adelante , Jajaja gracia por el review. Te leo

**_Nai_******


	7. QUE ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ¿?

**Los personajes de **_**InuYasha**_** pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y los cap son cortos. **

_Mil perdones por el retraso simplemete no venía la inspiración. _

**Que es lo que estas haciendo ¿?**

**.**

**Pov InuYasha**

—Preferiría la muerte antes de hacerte daño Kag. Quiero que sepas que no haré nada que tú no quieras. Eso sí, debo sincerarme contigo. Te deseo y no perdere oportunidad para conseguir lo que me propongo. Eso sí siempre con tu consentimiento.

Fuero las palabras que alguna vez le dije, a la pequeña y escurridiza ratita. Al principio se las decía de todo corazón, es verdad que la deso, ella es muy bella y es toda una mujer. Siempre hace despertar a mi amigo entre las piernas jajaj. Pero después al ver su reacción supe que era virgen, otra chica rápidamente hubiese captado mi indirecta pero ella, ella es inocente.

Además en este tiempo que eh pasado con ella me eh ganado una gran amiga, con ella es con la persona que me siento seguro cuando hablo. No tengo miedo a que ella me juzgue o me diga que tengo que hacer o que no. Ella es especial, por alguna razón para mi es especial.

Es mi pequeña ratita como la llamo en mis pensamientos, y yo me siento como un gato malo estando a su alrededor y acechándole.

Es una de las pocas chicas que no se acerca a mí porque sólo quiere que le de una buena dosis de sexo, sino que a mi parecer y espero no equivocarme, ella me quiere a mi a InuYasha, al _Inutonto,_como suele decirme... Pensar en ello hace que se me escape una sonrisa.

Ahora la estoy viendo ahí sentada sonriendole a una de sus amigas, y se ve tan adorable y a las vez sexy. Con las cascadas de pelo rebelde, cayendo a su s costados, esa mirada chocolate que tanto me hechiza, y eso labios hay eso labios. Se ven tan frágiles tan inocentes, como desearía degustarlos.

—Ni lo sueñes InuYasha. —la voz de mi hermano mayor.

—No jodas Seshomaru. —mi respuesta corta y acertada.

—Sabes que ella y Rin son casi como hermanas, y también sabes muy bien lo mucho que me interesa Rin... Así que InuYasha no la cagues.

Dos o tres veces Seshomaru, tubo hermosas novias. Y por alguna extraña razón las hermanas de sus novias me buscaban a mí. Yo siempre les dije como son mis reglas, soló una aventura de una noche, y bueno ellas parecían aceptar. Creían que echando un buen polvo, yo quedaría maravillado y querría seguir con ellas. Cuando notaban que ese no iba a ser l caso, se quejaban con sus hermanas. Y en que redondea todo esto, en que las novias de Seshomaru lo dejaban por mi culpa.n

Y no es que el se preocupe por ellas, ni siquiera se preocupó en llamarlas o algo. Así que yo le hice un favor desasiendome de personas que le podían hacer daño y que además él no amaba.

Pero al parecer Rin para él es diferente y lo comprendo, me pasa lo mismo con Kag. Ni siquiera Kikyo me hizo saltar mi corazón como ella lo hace. No se que es ni quiero averiguarlo simplemente es.

La hora de irnos se acerco y yo llevé a Kag a comer y después nos fuimos para mi casa.

Ella estuvo arreglando unas cositas con Seshomaru, su tutor, y más tarde me dió toda su atención.

Charlamos, jugueteamos y discutimos. al rato yo le dije que si me quería acompañar al cine ella me dijo que sí, la acompañe asta su casa para que se cambie.

Bajo con un hermoso vestido gris tornasolado corte corazón, que hacía resaltar sus increíbles pecho y que esterilizaba sus morenas piernas. Un suspiro seguido de otro y otro.

—Kag estas hermosa.

—Muchisimas gracias —me contesto sonrojada— Tú tampoco te vez mal.

La ayude a subir a mi audi y salimos camino al cine. Dejé que ella eligiera película y eligió "LA huésped".

Hací como empezó la peli termino y yo no lo preste la más mínima atención, me la había pasado mirando a Kagome. Hermosa le quedaba corto.

—InuYasha, la película terminó. Nos vamos, sino cerrara el cine y quedaremos adentro toda la noche. —nunca mide sus palabras jajaja

—Sabés no sería molestia quedarme contigo toooda la noche.

—InuYasha no la cagues, vamos que ya es tarde.

—Lo que tú digas.

La llevé asta su casa, y baje del auto para abrirle la puerta, la acompañe asta el porch.

—Tes ves muy bonita. Gracias por ser mi cita

—InuYasha yo...

No la dejé terminar, simplemente ya no podía. Pegué mis labios con los de ella y los uní. Ya no más, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Ella hizo que mi mundo se diera vuelta, hizo que olvide a Kikyo. Ella es mi chica.

Pedí acceso a su boca, y cuando ella me lo permitió nuestras lenguas se encontraron. La falta de aire hizo que nos separamos y yo la solté. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojo y salió corriendo.

¿Que hice? me pregunte confundido...

Ya esta para que seguir negando que estoy _enamorado. _

_._

_._

_._

_Perdonen por la tardanza ando apurada, en el próximo cap los agradecimientos. Espero sus review y prometo no tardarme. _

_Besitos_

_Nai _

_PD: para voz mi chiquilina Mary jajaj Te Kiero. _


End file.
